twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Index
The following Vampire Index lists all of the vampires and their coven known in the [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_series Twilight universe]. Code possesses a quantifiable supernatural talent = * bonded pair (oldest listed first) = - deceased = ♰ Covens African Coven Main article: African Coven *Ikenna*-Imani* *Madagascar Coven *Congo Coven *Nigerian Coven *Egyptian Coven *Botswana Coven *The African Guard (partial) **Ma'at*-Seti **Namu* **Nami*♰ **Netefe *Faret*-Isis* Australian Coven : Main article: Australian Coven *Michael*-Dianna* *Sage*-Beatrice* Amazon Coven Main article: Amazon Coven *Kachiri *Senna *Zafrina* Anchorage newborn Coven : Main article: Anchorage newborn Coven *Irina ♰ *Patrick* - Gene *Harry ♰ *Lewis *Hadley *Clovis* - Dawn *Bruno* *Paris *Sean ♰ *Curtis ♰ *Clara ♰ *Justin ♰ *Trent ♰ *Jesse ♰ Armenian Coven Main artcile: Armenian Coven '' *Artak *Urushan *Ada Alasdair's Coven : ''Main article: Alasdair's Coven *Alasdair *Beitris *Gabriel* Alaskan Coven : Main article: Alaskan Coven *Dika*-Patuk* *Kaare*-Asaaluk* *Reggie*-Beverly* *Freddie*-Nolee* Brazillian Coven Main article: ''Brazilian Coven *Kallun *Yarah *Seela *Lauun* British Coven ''Main article: ''British Coven *Gabriel* - Helena *Joseph* - Rhona* *Arthur* - Jessica* *Adam* *Ida *William* *Ethan* *George* *Bastion* *Claud* *Allison* *Elliot* *Emily* *Evelyn* *Ethelda* *Autumn* *Naomi* *Louise* *Clancy* *Nissa* *Leland* *Kelly* *Russel♰ - Rhonda♰ *Catlin♰ Bosnian Coven : ''Main article: Bosnian Coven '' *Ivo* *Kresimir *Anna* Bulgarian Coven : ''Main article: Bulgarian Coven '' *Kolya *Blaga* Botswana Coven *Precious*-Idowu* *Tabo*-Aone* *Gobona*-Nayang* *Yaone *Kagiso Congo Coven *Fara* *Sazi *Toni*-Orthie* Croation Coven : ''Main article:Croation Coven *Graeme* *Tristam *Drazan Dutch Coven : Main article:Dutch coven *Maartje*-Jan *Nina* *Bram Egyptian Coven Main article: Egyptian Coven *Amun-Kebi *Benjamin*-Tia *Ahmose Eoessa's Coven : Main article: Eoessa's Coven '' *Eoessa* *Ckiodna *Eleanor* Estonian Coven : ''Main article: Estonian Coven Georgian Coven : Main article: Georgian Coven German Coven Main article: German Coven *Sonney* *Vidina *Amsel ♰ *Elsa* Hoosier Coven Main article: Hoosier Coven *Anck* *Dana*-Jed* *Kyran*-Brianna* *Derek*-Ana* *Darius* *Talia* Hungarian Coven : Main article: Hungarian Coven '' *Teodor *Rita *Elek *Henrik Lativan Coven : ''Main article: Lativan Coven '' *Jelena Leonhard's Coven : ''Main article: Leonhard's Coven *Leonhard' *Miguel* *Issac* *Bela *Ruben Liechtenstein Coven : Main article: Liechtenstein Coven '' *Flora* *Ofrah *Fedor Moldovan Coven : ''Main article: Moldovan Coven '' *Viku *Nastya *Andrei *Rustam* Monégasque : ''Main article: Monégasque Coven '' *Cece* Makenna's Coven : ''Main article: Makenna's Coven *Makenna - Charles* *Patrick* - Gene Manolo's Coven : Main article:Manolo's Coven *Manolo* - Candice* *Phileas Moroccan Coven *Salem*-Asmaa* *Ghita*-Tarek* Nelson's Coven : Main article: Nelson's Coven *Nelson *Reece* *Deveaux* *Samson Ukraine Coven : Main article: Ukraine Coven *Kottke-Breha *Wyvern* *Sinéad* *Doroata* *Katalina* Ukraine Newborn Army Main article: Ukraine Newborn Army *Anthony*-Maria* *Halina-Otto *Olga*-Alfons *Irena ♰ Raoul's Coven : Main article: Raoul's Coven *Raoul* ♰-Misty ♰ *Kevin ♰ *Casey ♰ *Steve* *Victor ♰ Russian Coven Main article: Russian Coven *Ilsa* - Boris *Vincent* *Sushard* *Surčin* Scottish Coven : Main article: Scottish Coven *Elda *Agatha *Rosemary* *Islay* *Jean Soviet Coven : Main article: Soviet Coven *Joseph*-Ania* *Nathaniel*-Teresea* *Anton*-Angela* *Abram♰-Karina Steve's Coven : Main article: Steve's Coven *Steve* - Shelly *Dahlia* Swedish Coven : Main article: Swedish Coven *Prewett* - Elphias* *Saemus* *Phineas* *Guthrie* *Cygnus* Swiss Coven : Main article: Swiss Coven *Lars Vatican Coven : Main article:Vatican Coven '' *Anacletus *Marcellus *Sistina* *Angus* *Ezrael Volturi ''Main Article: Volturi '' *Aro*-Sulpicia *Marcus*-Didyme*♰ *Caius-Athendora *Chelsea*-Afton* *Corin* *Demetri* *Felix *Heidi* *Jane* *Alec* *Renata* *Santiago Nomads ''Main article: Nomads The American Nomads (partial) *Gina* *Steven*-Danielle* *Mary *Pete - Charlotte *Randall The South American Nomads (partial) *Rigardo *Huilen *Jennifer *Joham *Maysun *Nahuel *Serena The European Nomads (partial) *Licht* *Basil* *Noah *Neeve* *Valeriya* *Lutz *Alistair* *Boris* *George* *Luca* *Makenna-Charles* *Sancar♰ Other Nomads (partial) *Oengus *Sara *Vevila* Category:Vampires